queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Drew Boyd
Character Drew Boyd is a famous football player in the Showtime series Queer as Folk. He is engaged to Sierra, but becomes smitten with Emmett Honeycutt revealing his true colors as a gay man. Appearance & Personality He is an model gorgeous, masculine, hunky gruff football player standing approximately 6'2". he has brown hair, infectious smirk and smile when he chooses to smile. As his personality reveals itself, he comes to have more depth and passion of what he values; which presents a more liberal, independent seeking character as a whole. He uses the strength given with his famous background to further grown into his own character... Background In his childhood, he was a jock which he bullied this one effeminate, gay kid at school. While they were different on the outside, he knew even at that age, they were the same on the inside. He grew up, continued playing and excelling in football and finished high school. It's unknown if he was scouted directly after high school, or if he went to college and continued football, but he became a professional player after his years in high school. Even during football, he would admire attractive men, but disguise this with homophobic humor and remarks throughout the years until he met Emmett who was man enough to call him out during Season four making his debut... Story Season Four While Emmett was working as a caterer at his party with Darren. Drew and Sierra announced they were getting married. Emmett overheard Drew and his football teammates talking about him and his fellow caterer. Emmett confronts him and tells him he is not a man if he can say what he just said to his face. Drew appears to be affected by this, but is overcompensated afterwards by acting masculine as he reunited in conversation with his teammates. Later, Emmett comes to pick up his check and then is seduced by Drew. They would meet three times a week in a hotel. One day, Drew kissed and cuddled with him. During one of their encounters, Emmett brushes the idea of him doing modeling shots for advertisement and tells Drew to pose while Emmett pretends to do his picture. Initally, Drew was opposed to the idea, but because of Emmett, he saw the brighter side. Ted later says that Drew Boyd agreed to shoot with them for the Brown's Athletic Advertisement. Emmett is present at a football game (which Ted insisted he attend) and they are seen by Sierra and she insist that he and his friends come to say hello to Drew. Sierra presents Emmett to Drew, and Drew gives off an awkward look and says excuses them from the group kissing Sierra in front of Emmett; which is a painful moment for Emmett starting to have feelings for Drew. He is later stood up by Drew in the hotel room making due while being inwardly distraught of his absence. Later, There is a Black SUV near the house worrying Debbie which she says she is going to call Carl. He proceeds outside to walk into town. He discovers it is Drew undercover and he initially doesn't accept his association after not showing up or calling. he gets in the car eventually to here Drew's excuses and then acknowledging that he misses him. They go out, but Emmett finds out that he bought the place out so that they couldn't be seen together. Emmett asks him where they stand and Drew refusing to give up his life says, "Nothing has to change between them." as he wanted a life and kids and doesn't want to loose his passion; football. Emmett struggles, but find it in him that he deserves better and leaves him in the hotel. Drew wins a few games and finally marries Sierra. Season Five Later, Drew finds Emmett after he has well gotten over him. Drew has encountered a fan whom he had sex and had a hidden camera and bribed him for money. Having told Sierra what was going on, she divorces him and news spread throughout the city about the allegations and even untruthful rumors. He seeks out Emmett and asks for his advice which Emmett tells him the best solution is to come out and announce who he is and accept himself. Drew was suspended and ridiculed on national TV and the tabloids were constantly harassing him for pictures and statements. He felt like a criminal and there was no escape. On live TV, where Emmett is working as a Queer guy, they do an interview with Drew and he announces that he is gay and goes on to thank Emmett for encouraging him to be his own man. He kisses Emmett on life TV shocking the news cast and viewers. This also gets Emmett terminated from the News cast as they now see that he is not sexless and his sex life is actually beyond their minds to be a football star they viewed as a hero. Things eventually calm enough for Drew to play football again. Some of his teammates said stuff under their breathe which Drew immediately heard and confronted them on it which they submitted. Emmett later takes Drew with him to Popperz (like in his imagination except it isn't Babylon like he intended) in prior episode, but leaves him alone when he goes to get drinks for everyone. When coming back from getting drinks, Emmett gets jealous when he finds Drew kissing another man and refuses to talk to him. He later comes to his senses when he talks to Debbie Novotny that he was once a curious young gay thing at one time as well. Emmett has a talk with Drew and as much as it was hard to let him go, he realizes that Drew has to explore the gay life himself before he can steadily commit. Drew never meaning any harm doesn't disagree, but is saddened by Emmett's departure. Drew is not seen for the finale of season 5, but is assumed he began to come into himself further as very good looking, gay man. Hobbies * Football * Drinking Beer * Dining Out * Making Love to Emmett Honeycutt Careers * High School Graduate (Pre Story) * College Football (Pre Story) * College Graduate (Pre Story) * Quarterback for Pittsburgh Ironmen * Model for Brown Athletics Quotes * "Nothing has to change between them." -to Emmett Relationships Emmett Honeycutt On a catering gig, he meets Pittsburgh Ironmen quarterback Drew Boyd. After Drew makes some homophobic remarks to his friends, Emmett confronts him. When Emmett drops by Drew's house to pick up his paycheck, Drew becomes aggressively flirtatious and he and Emmett have sex on the floor. Although Drew is engaged to a woman, he and Emmett begin an on-again/off-again relationship that continues even after Drew marries. They would three times a week in a hotel. One day, Drew kissed and cuddled with him. Eventually, Emmett asks him where they stand and Drew refusing to give up his life says, "Nothing has to change between them." as he wanted a life and kids and doesn't want to loose his passion; football. Emmett struggles, but find it in him that he deserves better and leaves him in the hotel. When his wife discovers the affair(s), she divorces him and Drew turns to Emmett for solace. Later, Drew finds Emmett after he has well gotten over him. Drew has encountered a fan whom he had sex and had a hidden camera and bribed him for money. Having told Sierra what was going on, she divorces him and news spread throughout the city about the allegations and even untruthful rumors. He seeks out Emmett and asks for his advice which Emmett tells him the best solution is to come out and announce who he is and accept himself. On live TV, where Emmett is working as a Queer guy, they do an interview with Drew and he announces that he is gay and goes on to thank Emmett for encouraging him to be his own man. He kisses Emmett on life TV shocking the news cast and viewers. This also gets Emmett terminated from the News cast as they now see that he is not sexless and his sex life is actually beyond their minds to be a football star they viewed as a hero. Emmett later takes Drew with him to Babylon like in his imagination in prior episode, but leaves him alone when he goes to get drinks for everyone. When coming back from getting drinks, Emmett gets jealous when he finds Drew kissing another man and refuses to talk to him. He later comes to his senses when he talks to Debbie Novotny that he was once a curious young gay thing at one time as well. Emmett has a talk with Drew and as much as it was hard to let him go, he realizes that Drew has to explore the gay life himself before he can steadily commit. Drew never meaning any harm doesn't disagree, but is saddened by Emmett's departure. Ted Schmidt He is acquainted with Drew later through the sports advertising and meeting him at the football game in person when he scored tickets to go. Ted's infatuated of his good looks and shows slightly looks of jealousy of his and Emmett's intimacy (mostly due to their past relationship) and how much he think Emmett scored with such a good looking athletic man. Brian Kinney They are acquainted as Brian hired him to pose for many of his sports advertisements. He has to later terminate him due to the client's wishes when he comes out about his sexuality leaving Drew in more dismay. Debbie Novotny Like all the friends in her son's friend circle, she helps and supports them in their lifestyle as a mother figure. She is first acquainted with him when she gets tickets to the game and meet him in person. She meets him more often when he comes to the Novotny house looking for Emmett. Carl Horvath They are acquainted through Emmett. Carl declares to him he doesn't care what he does for lifestyle, and he still regards him as one hell of a football player. Trivia * He is portrayed by Matt Battaglia. * He is approximately thirty-three years of age. * He loves Sierra, but she isn't his passion. She would be refer to as a "beard" in many gay men's eyes. In actuality, Drew's sexuality can be looked as both "bisexual" and planned oversexed as he also states that he has sleep with cheerleaders from opposing teams as him.